Fate
by aquaticderivative
Summary: The Keyblade is known to whisper in its master’s ear. If its master ignores its soft warnings, then their path will turn to one of destruction. Sora, concerning antiform. Oneshot.


_I am not too sure what this is. It just happened._

_I was trying to write Chapter 8 of Three Worlds and then this came out of nowhere._

_Sora and his, um well, Keyblade have a chat about his antiform. That is what is supposed to be happening. It is probably not too clear, though. _

_The little quote interruption things are from _subbed _Bleach. So, if they confuse you more, then just ignore them. _

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Bleach's odd plot. _

_That is all. _

…

**Fate**

…

_And so_﻿ _fell the sword of fate..._

…

Sora walked aimlessly down the pure white corridor. He didn't know where _he_ was, and he didn't know where _anyone else_ was. All he knew was that he had to keep walking.

There was a door at the end of the corridor.

If he could get there, then he'd know…

The door suddenly appeared in front of him, though he could have sworn that it had been much farther away a moment ago.

Sora pushed it with his hand, for there was no doorknob to be seen. The door opened with perfect ease, and it made a clicking noise that he knew so well, but just couldn't place.

On the other side of the door was more white, but this time it seemed to swirl around, as if it was alive.

_Like darkness, but not._ A thought rushed into Sora's mind. He wasn't too sure if it was his own, but it seemed to know what it was talking about.

Sora found himself being drawn into it, though _because it was light_ he didn't feel any need to worry. It couldn't _(wouldn't)_ hurt him.

_**Hello, Sora.**_

A quiet voice, which was also_ so_ _very _familiar, but _he just couldn't place it_.

_**It's been a very long time since I last spoke to you**__. _

The voice continued on; it seemed to be whispered from all around him.

_**You've done a remarkable job. But, things will only get worse from here. You need to learn to think for yourself. **_

"What?!" Sora's voice sounded strange compared to the barely there whisper that had just echoed through the swirling purity. "Think for myself?"

_**I chose you because you are pure and **__**wonderful**__**. But, you have always been following what others have guided you to do. Even **__**me**__**, Sora, and **__**you**__** are supposed to be **__**my**__** master. **_

"Chose?" Sora asked. "Are you…the Keyblade?!" His heart was beating fast, and Sora was looking everywhere, trying to see where the voice whispered from.

…

_We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen.  
_

…

_**A great struggle awaits you, but this one time, your friends will not be able to help you. **_

"Why?!" Sora asked. "My friends are my strength, right?!"

_**Sora. A demon rests deep within you. It wants to tear you apart and then all that you hold dear. **_

"A demon!" Sora cried. He was so confused, and his heart just kept beating faster. It was so loud that the white mist seemed to vibrate from the sheer force of it. "How could I have a demon in me?!"

_**If you do not **__**choose**__** correctly, then it will take you. But, if you're letting others make your decisions for you, then you're letting them shape your destiny. **_

"My destiny…" Sora finally managed to calm down a little.

_**Yes. **_

_**To create.**_

_**Or to destroy. **_

_**All my masters must make this decision, before **__**the time**__** is up.**_

_**Before the demon takes them away, and makes the decision for them. **_

"Who is this demon?" Sora asked into the light.

But, the Keyblade seemed to not hear him, for it continued on.

_**My last master lost himself before he could really decide. The demon chose to destroy, and I was used for **__**horrible**__** things. **_

…

_And so the sword falls again._

…

_**Sora?**_

Sora somehow knew it was asking a question. "Yes." He replied, feeling as if he knew nothing at all.

_**This time…**_

_**Choose your path, all on your own. And defeat the demon that wishes to rob you **__**from me**__**. **_

"Please!" Sora exclaimed, hoping to get some clarity. "Tell me _what_ the demon is!"

_**Not **__**what**__**, Sora, **__**who**__**. **_

Silence surrounded Sora, for the Keyblade's soft whisper had abruptly died.

"Wh-who is it?" Sora asked, suddenly deftly afraid. He felt a great shame spread over him, and he had to stomp down a quiet thought that came into his mind. _You already know who it is._

_**Yourself. **_

…

_In the name of the mask._

…

_Review with any flames, comments, questions, complements, or useless babble. All is appreciated_


End file.
